Shocker (Kamen Rider)
Shocker is a mysterious terrorist organization appearing as the primary antagonists of the Japanese TV series Kamen Rider. Overview The organization was founded after World War II ended by surviving members of the Nazis who vowed to avenge the deceased Hitler and unify the world under a totalitarian global regime. Shocker's operatives have been kidnapping millions of innocent humans to use for surgery and experimentation. Most of their human subjects are used to create kaijin via Shocker's scientists giving them animal/plant DNA, turning them into a mutants with superhuman abilities. Shocker's grunts are called Shocker Combatmen and are genetically modified so that each one is tougher, faster, and stronger than a typical human being. One of their victims was Takeshi Hongo, who escaped after he was given the power to transform into Kamen Rider #1 and vowed to use his powers to fight against Shocker. Shocker later tried to create another Kamen Rider using photographer Hayato Ichimonji, but it failed when Kamen Rider Ichigo rescued Hayato from being brainwashed. Hayato then became Kamen Rider #2. In Kamen Rider The First, "Shocker" is an acronym for 'S'acred 'H'egemony 'O'f 'C'ycle 'K'indred 'E'volutionary 'R'ealm. Despite Shocker eventually being defeated, it's legacy would inspire several restorations. Shocker later returns as the main antagonist of the Kamen Rider 40th anniversary movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, one of the two main antagonist organizations of the film Kamen Rider 1 (along with the splinter group Nova Shocker) as well as the main antagonists of the Super Hero Taisen movies Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 and Chou Super Hero Taisen. Later incarnations After Shocker was originally defeated, it continued to resurface in numerous forms. Gel-Shocker Gel-Shocker was formed by the remnants of Shocker merging with another organization called Geldam. After Ambassador Hell's defeat, the Great Leader went forward with his plans to merge Shocker and Geldam, reorganizing Shocker from the ground up and destroying all remaining secret bases. The remaining Shocker Combatmen were massacred and replaced by the stronger Gel-Shocker troopers. Gel-Shocker was led by the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker and General Black, a Geldam commander originally stationed in Africa. Destron Destron was formed by the mysterious Great Leader and other surviving members of Gel-Shocker. Though it had branches in every country, it focused most of its attention on Japan. Destron's Mechanical Army at first weren't directly supervised, but after their many failures the High Destron placed Doktor G in charge of the day to day operations of Destron's division in Japanese. Black Satan Black Satan was a new organization led by the Great Boss of Black Satan. similar in several aspects to Shocker itself though unlike Shocker, it used Kikkaijin, "Bizarre Machine Men") rather than the inhumanoids used by Shocker and Destron. It also utilized "Satan Bugs" to mind control people around the world, alongside. The organization's downfall came when it was betrayed by General Shadow and destroyed by Kamen Rider Stronger. Neo-Shocker Shocker was once again reformed as Neo-Shocker. It was responsible for many terrorist attacks against the Japanese government and mysterious disappearances of people. They sought to eliminate two thirds of the current human population on Earth with them as the dominant majority. Skyrider defeated the organization's Japanese branch commanders and, with the help of the Seven Legendary Riders, defeated its international members as well. The organization later dissolved after the death of their Great Leader. Badan Empire The Badan Empire was an amalgam of previous groups who had attempted to conquer the Earth and were defeated by the Kamen Riders. It was headed by the Generalissimo of Badan, with Ambassador Darkness serving as a decoy leader. In addition to members relating to Shocker's various incarnations, as well as Geddon and Dogma Kingdom, it also utilized a new powerful "Roid" series of cyborgs. Dai-Shocker Dai-Shocker is a conglomeration of all Kamen Rider villain organizations aiming to conquer all dimensions. Their insignia is double-headed version of Shocker's eagle crest with the "DCD" enscribed on it, hinting at Decade's ties to them. They stationed their agents in various alternate worlds in order to achieve total domination over the multiverse and creation itself. After being defeated, it was briefly reformed as Super Shocker, but was defeated again by the Heisei Riders. Dai-Shocker's most recent return saw them both clash and join forces with Dai-Zangyack, a similar organization comprised villains who fought the Super Sentai. Space Shocker Space Shocker is an organization comprised of resurrected Kamen Rider villains seeking to conquer the entire universe. The man behind their resurrection was Reider from the Space Crime Syndicate Madou, who used Space Shocker as a distraction while he worked to complete his own plan. Nova Shocker Nova Shocker is a splinter organization that has been planning to overthrow the original Shocker, leading to a civil war between Nova Shocker and Ambassador Hell, the last leader of his Shocker faction. Their primary goal is to kidnap Tobei Tachibana's granddaughter, Mayu, to release Alexander the Great Eyecon from her body. Shocker (Game World) A collection of Shocker forces resided in the Game World along with other past foes of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai under the leadership of Shocker Leader III. They were summoned from the Game World after Team Ex-Aid won the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament and in turn triggered the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage, causing Shocker to emerge and begin destroying the world. Game World Shocker also had an alliance with the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, as seen when Shocker Leader III summoned a Jark Matter Big Moraimarz Robo to pilot. This version of Shocker was later revived again by Kuroto Dan and Totema, as part of the former's scheme to revive himself, comprised of an army of revived monsters that continuously revived after being defeated. The Game World Shocker forces later fought against the second Kamen Sentai Gorider after Kuroto unleashed them upon the real world. Members Executives *Great Leader of Shocker - Leader *Colonel Zol *Dr. Shinigami *Ambassador Hell *General Black (Gel-Shocker) Soldiers *Shocker Combatmen Shocker Kaijin Independant Kaijin *Spider Man *Bat Man *Scorpion Man *Sarracenian *Mantis Man *Grimreaper Chameleon *Bee Woman *Cobra Man *Gebacondor *Yamogeras *Tokageron *Saboteguron *Phirasaurus *Hitodanger *Kanibubbler *Dokugandar *Amazonia *Musasabeedle *Kinokomorgu *Shocker Greeed Colonel Zol's Kaijin *Antlion Thunder *Mukaderas *Mogurang *Kuragedarl *Zanburonzo *Arigabari *Dokudahlian *Armadillong *Gamagirah *Arikimedes *Egyptus *Torikabuto *Eiking *Wolf Man Doctor Shinigami's Kaijin *Snoweman *Ghoster *Fly Man *Pranodon *Kabibinga *Namekujira *Bearkonger *Todogirah *Hiruguerrilla *Isoginchak *Kamestone *Unicornos *Gilgalass *Namazugiller *Saigang *Zanjioh Ambassador Hell's Kaijin *Jaguarman *Sea Snake Man *Cockroach Man *Gireera *Dokumondo *Poison Lizard Man *Earthworm Man *Owl Man *Harinezuras *Semiminga *Kabutorong *Kamikirikid *Girizames *Gillerkorogi *Elekibotaru *Abugomens *Mosquiras *Shiomaneking *Shiracuras *Bararanga *Seadragons **Seadragon I **Seadragon II **Seadragon III *Imoriges *Unidogma 2011 In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go, Kamen Riders!, when Ankh and Eiji accidentally left a Core Medal in 1971, they allowed Shocker to defeat the Double Riders and take over the world, with the members of other evil organizations joining them in their conquest. *Leader **Great Leader of Shocker *Shocker Council **Llumu Qhimil **King Dark **Apollo Geist **General Shadow **Darom **General Jark **N-Gamio-Zeda **El of the Water **Kerberos Undead **Albinoleo Imagin **Terror Dopant *Generals **General Black **Shadow Moon *Monster Army **Shocker ***Shocker Greeed ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Ikadevil ***Garagaranda ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Ganikomol ***Turtle Bazooka ***Tiger Roid ***Shocker Combatmen **Jin Dogma ***KomaThunder **Crisis Empire ***Schwarian **Neo Organism **Fog Mother ***Garai **Gurongi ***Ra-Dorudo-Gu ***Zu-Gooma-Gu ***Zu-Zain-Da ***Me-Garima-Ba **Lords ***Pantheras Luteus ***Cetos Orcinus **Mirror Monsters ***GuldThunder ***Metalgelas ***Volcancer ***Deadlemur **Orphnochs ***Lobster Orphnoch ***Elephant Orphnoch ***Stag Beetle Orphnoch ***Octopus Orphnoch ***Tiger Orphnoch **Undead ***Eagle Undead ***Serpent Undead ***Tiger Undead ***Giraffa Undead ***Paradoxa Undead **Makamou ***Douji and Hime of Bakegani ***Makamou Ninja Group **Worms ***Scorpio Worm ***Sectio Worm ***Cammarus Worm ***Subst Worm **Imagin ***Owl Imagin ***Scorpion Imagin ***Oct Imagin ***Mantis Imagin **Fangire ***Lion Fangire ***Crab Fangire ***Octopus Fangire **Dopants ***Utopia Dopant ***T-Rex Dopant ***Triceratops Dopant ***Beast Dopant ***Hopper Dopant 2015 Shocker/Gel-Shocker *Executives **Great Leader of Shocker **General Black/Hiruchameleon **General Shadow **Marshal Machine **High Priest Darom **General Jark **Super Galaxy King **Schwarian **N-Gamio-Zeda **Lobster Orphnoch **Weather Dopant **Sagittarious Nova **Phoenix **Demushu **Kamen Rider 3 **Kamen Rider 4 *Kaijin **Garagaranda **Cheetahkatatsumeri **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Girizames **Turtle Bazooka **Arimammoth *Roidmudes **Roidmude 089/Doctor D **Roidmude 057 **Roidmude 016 **Roidmude 076 Shocker (Game World) *Executives **Shocker Leader III **Ambassador Hell **Space Ikadevil **Redyue **Paradox Roidmude **Bat Amazon **Black Cross King **Raimein **Emperor Z **Gengetsu Kibaoni **Ginis *Other Members **Shocker Greeed **Hiruchameleon **Experimental Wolf Man **Kani Laser **Tiger-Roid **Mogura-Roid **Yamaarashi-Roid **Suddendath Beta **Space Ikadevil **Space Spider Man **Urga **Buffal *Footsoldiers **Shocker Combatmen **Buglars **Zorima **Kuros **Moeba Allied Organizations *Geldam *Government of Darkness *Geddon *Delza Army *Dogma Kingdom *Jin Dogma *Gorgom *Crisis Empire *Gurongi *Lords *Mirror Monsters *Orphnochs *Undead *Makamou *Worms *Imagin *Fangire *Dai-Shocker *Museum *Greeed *Zodiarts *Phantoms *Overlord Inves *Roidmudes *Black Cross Army *Neo Deboth Army *Evil Army Shadow Line *Kibaoni Army Corps *Deathgalien *Space Shogunate Jark Matter *Kuroto Dan Gallery Images 1420_A.jpg spd_20131101155816_b.jpg shocker concept.jpg|Shocker concept (Written in Japanese) Videos Kamen Rider (1971) Akuma No Shocker|Shocker's theme song Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Organizations Category:Totalitarians Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Criminals Category:Elitist Category:Tokusatsu Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Torturer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:The Heavy Category:Monster Master Category:Cults Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutants Category:Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Legacy Category:Manga Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Military Category:Slaver Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:Oppressors Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Jingoists Category:Dark Priests Category:Blackmailers Category:Malefactors Category:Imperialists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extortionists Category:Fanatics Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Symbolic Category:Destroyers Category:Enigmatic Category:Smugglers Category:Muses Category:Anarchist Category:Gaolers Category:Polluters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Defilers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mutilators Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Archenemy Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Theatrical Villains